The Runaway
by S. J. Clark
Summary: At the age of 5, Kayley was chosen by the 12 Olympian Gods to fulfill an ancient prophecy that predates known time. The powers and abilities she gained as a result lay dormant until the time comes for destiny to be fulfilled. But these gifts come with a hefty price. Paid by her subconscious, Kayley realizes that she can no longer run from fate. PREVIOUSLY THE LOST CHILD
1. Prologue

Prologue

Scattered around her were wads of crumpled up paper, lines filled with scribbles of half-formed letters discarded earlier in the day. She looked up at the clock and noticed the time was seven fifteen PM. Although the walls of the Watchtower prevented her ability to see the sunset, she knew that it had just begun.

Tucking a few strands of her ebony locks behind her ear she took a deep breath and looked at the only completed letter grasped in her hands as if it was a life line. A silent tear fell from her eye and dropped onto the page. Wiping its residue from her cheek, she stood up and made her way to the door only to freeze in place when it opened.

"Shayera, I was just coming to see you. What do you need?" She quickly addressed her friend.

Shayera steeped into the room as she gave her explanation, "There's an emergency meeting regarding Lex's presidential campaign and the latest voting polls. I haven't seen you since breakfast and wanted to make sure that you got the news," She paused for a moment while contemplating her companion's body language, "Diana…is something wrong?"

Diana walked past her friend and closed her bedroom door, and motioned for her friend to sit down on the bed. She joined her and explained, "Something's happened Shayera. I must return to Themyscira as soon as possible. I'm leaving the Watchtower at eight o'clock sharp.

"What's happened? Do you need me to go with you? Has Felix Faust escaped from Tartarus?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that…if I tell you why I must return to the island, you must swear to me that you won't tell a soul. Not even your husband."

"That's quite a thing to ask Diana."

"You must swear to me Shayera…please, I can't carry such knowledge alone. After everything we have been through...I need your friendship now more than ever to lean on."

"This is serious isn't it," Diana nodded in response, "Alright then, I, Shayera Hol-Stewart, give you my word that what is said in this room is said in confidence. I swear on the friendship we have rebuilt and the bond we share as sisters in all but blood."

Diana chuckled at her friend's mildly comical and sarcastic response. "Since when did you develop a sense of humor?"

"What can I say; after everything that's happened since my people invaded, a sense of humor has gotten me through my darkest times. Plus after being friends with Wally for so long you have to develop a sense of humor to remain sane," Shayera replied shrugging her shoulders, "So spill it. Why do you have to leave? What's troubling you princess?"

"I already told you…I'm leaving."

"Will you ever come back?"

"No."

It was a simple reply that left a depressing silence. Diana had hung her head as the word escaped her lips, too terrified to look at her friend. Shayera on the other hand was in so much shock she couldn't say or do anything at all.

The silence was broken when Shayera uttered, "But you're Wonder Woman…Diana, if you leave…are you hanging up the lasso for good?"

"I have to Shayera, it's too dangerous now."

"What is that supposed to mean? You're practically invincible!"

"Shayera…I don't have much of a choice…I'm with child. I can't put my baby in harm's way. I can't be throwing myself into dangerous situations all the time. I have another life to think about now. Besides, what would happen if my enemies find out? I can't take that risk. And raising a child in this environment…as a single mother…with so many secrets that need to be kept…how could any child be able to handle the secrets that come with being a superhero? How could any child handle their mother being Wonder Woman?"

"So you're going back to Themyscira?"

"I don't have a secret identity here Shayera. I never felt the need for one. Where else would I go besides back to the only woman I know who has raised a child? Where else would I go besides back to the island, to my mother, and to my sisters?"

"But…I thought Amazon's were molded form the earth and the soil of Themyscira. How can you be pregnant unless…" Shayera broke off and looked at her friend. Diana nodded her head as she looked at Shayera with tear filled eyes.

"Then who's the father?"

"I-I don't want to say," she replied as she regained her composure, "And I don't want them to know. I'm going to do this on my own."

"How far along are you?"

"About three months…same as Lois."

Shayera pulled her friend into a hug as Diana broke down in silent sobs. "Can I tell you something? I'm about as far along as both of you. We're all going through the same thing."

Diana ceased crying and looked at her friend with a smile, "Congratulations Shayera, you and John are going to be wonderful parents."

Shayera smiled, "Thank you. But my point is, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to give up being Hawkgirl. Being a hero is a part of who I am. Why would you give up something that is a part of you just because you're going to be a mother?"

"Shayera, it goes so far beyond that. I don't want the baby's father to find out. Please you have to understand that. In addition, I'm the first and only Amazon to ever go through this. This pregnancy…it might be different from any other in history. I've been having strange dreams and I fear that my enemies will use this baby against me.

Shayera nodded in understanding, "You mean Ares," Diana nodded in confirmation, "Is there anything I can do to try and change your mind? If you stay I know that the League will protect you and the baby from anything and anyone."

"I do not doubt that my friend. The League is my family, and I know they would care for my child in the same way. But these dreams… they're telling me to return to Themyscira. I know it. I'm afraid nothing you can say will ease my anxieties or change my mind." Diana replied as her eyes spilt their contents once again.

Shayera stood up and looked at the clock, which read seven forty-five, "Hey, how about we go down to the commissary and grab a quick bite to eat before you leave."

Diana smiled, stood from the bed and followed her friend out the door and down the hall. "You always know how to ease my worries. Besides, ice cream sounds amazing right about now."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I suppose Lois wasn't kidding about pregnancy cravings." Diana added, getting a response of laughter from Shayera.

They reached the commissary in a few minutes time, got their dessert and sat at a table close to the hallway that led to the transporter.

While they were eating, Flash and Green Lantern came over to sit with them.

"Hey-o ladies, what's going on?" Flash asked as he pulled up a chair and sat in-between the two female heroes as Green Lantern, John Stewart, kissed his wife and sat on the opposite side of the table as Flash.

"Not much Wally, just catching up." Diana replied to the speedster.

"Why weren't you two at the de-briefing earlier?" Green Lantern chimed in.

Diana and Shayera shared a hasty look and Shayera replied, "Something came up. An urgent matter that needed to be discussed in private."

Glancing up at the clock, Diana noticed that it was seven fifty-five; she quickly stood up and nodded towards the clock getting Shayera's attention. "Will you guys please excuse us; we have some more things to discuss." Diana stated as she began to head towards the room containing the transporter.

Shayera kissed her husband on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you later," before following Diana out of the commissary.

"Wonder what Wondy's being so secretive about." Flash asked.

"Who knows." Green Lantern replied.

Flash glanced down at the bowls the girls had left behind, "Ice cream…and bacon? Who would eat that?"

* * *

Diana and Shayera reached the transporter in two minutes flat. Diana stood on it while Shayera typed in the coordinates for Themyscira, coordinates only Diana knew and that she had entrusted Shayera with.

Before Shayera pressed the button for transport Diana piped up, "Before I leave, can I ask one last thing of you Shayera?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Every summer, could you please come to visit me, mother, all the Amazons…and whoever else may become part of Themyscira?" Diana asked as she glanced down at her perfectly flat belly.

"How can I say no? I'll miss you too much a yearly visit won't nearly be enough."

"I'll look forward to it. Oh and one more thing," Diana stated glancing up at the clock, it read seven fifty-nine, "can you delete all the evidence of what I've told you and of what's happened here?"

"Of course, Diana. I'll keep your secret for as long as you wish. But you have to go, it's eight-o-clock." Shayera stated as she pressed the button for transport.

Diana closed her eyes as she whispered goodbye. After only a second, she could feel the Mediterranean breeze. Her hair blowing lightly, Diana opened her eyes. A golden ball of light diminishing in the distance filled her sight. The pink and orange sky brought tears to her eyes.

She looked around; under her feet were the golden sands of Themyscira. The classical architecture of the island stood behind her. Structures of white marble enveloped in diverse vegetation emitted rays of hope and comfort that warmed Diana's heart.

A smile danced its way onto Diana's face as she took her first steps to a new life…her future.

In a few strides she had left the supple sands behind for a path of travertine stone, one strand of an endless spider web that united Themyscira. She knew the pathways by heart, yet she walked at the pace of a three toed sloth.

Her mother knew of her predicament, yet Diana was unsure of what her mother truly thought of the whole situation. That uncertainty, combined with the terrifying thoughts of what her sisters would think when they found out the truth, crumbled the warrior inside her. All too soon, the path led Diana to the grand courtyard. A wide area spotted with miniature gardens filled with beautiful exotic trees, pristine foliage, and bright mixtures of flowers. The travertine paths that surrounded the gardens filled the ground of the courtyard and connected the royal palace, the library, and the training grounds. In between all three were larger paths that led to the other parts of the island.

Diana didn't see her mother or sisters anywhere in sight. Fearing the worst, Diana rushed into the palace knowing that her mother would be there. Greeted with cheers and shouts of welcome home, Diana didn't know what to do. She stood in the middle of all the commotion with a look of shock and confusion written on her face until her mother approached her and engulfed her in a hug, and action highly unusual for the queen.

Diana was about to ask her mother what was going on, to question the warm welcome after being banished nearly five years ago. But before she could speak her mother cut her off with a firm hand. "I know what you're thinking my child. But listen to me for one second. Our people are warriors that have turned our backs on the hatred of man and the scorn and evils that come with their world. However…we are still women. When you first left the shores of Themyscira I feared that you would forget who you are and the history of your people. How we Amazons were violated by the evils of men. But I fear no longer my little sun and stars. Yes you fell victim, but we are women my child…all of us. There is naturally a place in our hearts for love and children, one that cannot be hidden or shut away. Both I and our people will support you throughout this in spite of the circumstances. Welcome home Diana."

"Thank you mother." Diana replied.

* * *

Shayera had heard Diana whisper goodbye on a level most dogs wouldn't have been able to hear. Shayera uttered her own goodbye as she deleted the coordinates Diana had given her and turned the transporter to standby mode. She flicked the lights off glancing back to where her friend had stood moments ago.

A weak and broken smile graced her face as she turned away and walked down the hall in the direction of the surveillance and security corridor. Rather than going to the monitor bay to take over for J'onn, Shayera let her mind go blank and just walk. In a few minutes she found herself at the door to Diana's room…old room.

Absent mindedly, she placed her hand on the scanner and opened the door. Hesitantly entering, Shayera looked around at what used to be. Frames draped the walls flaunting newspaper clippings in all languages of the world presenting the good deeds the League as a whole, and the original seven, had performed. The oldest was the front page of a Daily Planet newspaper, it was titled "Superman Teams Up, Could a Superhero Society Be Coming?". Of course written by Lois Lane, the article beneath described how they all came together and their first triumph dotted with pictures from Jimmy Olsen.

 _Five years, we've been doing this for five years; has it really been that long?_ Shayera thought to herself as her fingers graced the multiple frames.

Shayera approached the massive bookcase that covered an entire wall floor to ceiling. She fingered the spines of the abundant books that lined the shelves. Noticing the works of William Shakespeare and Jules Vern, along with multiple pieces written in all languages ever known, and some forgotten long ago, Shayera fully realized the true level of Diana's intellect.

As she observed the shelves the one standing at eye level drew her attention. Rather than being overflowed with books and textbooks, it was stuffed with pictures preserved in glamorous picture frames and the most random nick-knack's one wouldn't expect Diana to keep. Shells and exquisite stones of all types filled the empty spaces left from the surplus of picture frames. Unlike their relatives hanging on the wall, these pictures displayed photos of their non-superhero life.

Shayera began to sink into memories as she examined each picture one by one. The monthly barbeques, the annual Christmas party that Bruce held every year, the simple wedding of Clark and his soul mate Lois Lane, and of course the extravagant wedding Diana and Starfire insisted she have when she tied the knot with John Stewart.

Before she could become completely submerged in the pool of memories, Shayera was sharply yanked to the surface by the crisis alarm blaring and the names of the League's founders being called for a mission. Shayera flew from Diana's old room and made her way to the transporter as fast as possible.

When she reached the room all the other founders were there and Batman was punching coordinates into the computer like he was playing Whack-A-Mole.

"What's going on?" Shayera asked.

"Doomsday's attacking downtown Metropolis." Superman answered.

"Hey Bats, stop killing the computer." Flash exclaimed.

"The damned thing won't accept the coordinates. It was just working this morning." Batman responded through gritted teeth as he slammed his hands on the keyboard.

Shayera bit her lip as Green Lantern piped in, "Then we'll just have to fly."

"Good idea John. Head out to the Javelin everybody." Superman exclaimed taking the lead.

"Wait a minute…where's Diana?" J'onn asked.

"She left, and she's never coming back." Shayera exclaimed with a heavy heart as she flew from the room to the hanger.

The rest of the team followed her in a daze and once there Green Lantern exclaimed, "Shayera wait! Sweetheart, what do you mean she's never coming back?"

"Look all I know is her mother and her people needed her home and she won't be coming back. Now if we want to stop Doomsday before any innocent people get hurt we need to go…now." Shayera lied as she boarded the javelin.

Batman nodded and addressed the rest of the group, "She's right. We can discuss this later but right now we have a job to do," before following the winged heroine onto Javelin.

The others nodded and followed suit hoping that the reason behind Diana's sudden departure would become common knowledge. Yet, that wouldn't be so.

After defeating Doomsday the original members kept trying to figure out the real reason behind Diana's sudden departure. They all had accepted long ago that Diana would someday need to return to her people as she was their princess, however the sudden departure with no goodbye was too out of character to be left alone. However, in time, the members of the Justice League came to accept a life without Wonder Woman. Yet there would always be a special place in their hearts for their dear friend; and no one stopped hoping that one day she would return.


	2. Chapter 1-Fifteen Years Later

Chapter 1: Fifteen Years Later

The view was magnificent from her position. She could see nothing but the sea, for miles and miles, illuminated by a growing orb of golden-orange light that transformed the sky into a mixture of shades from orange to pink with gold mixed in for good measure.

Her radiant ebony locks blew in the ocean breeze as she lifted her head and took a deep breath. Standing, she ran her fingers through her hair as her knee length Egyptian cotton dress, fashioned with a belt of silver, danced in the small wind. She slipped out of the sandals adorning her feet and placed them next to the white rose bush standing beside her.

Taking a few steps back, the girl dashed forward, jumping from the cliff and falling with style. Angling herself into a dive formation, she hit the water perfectly, making nothing more than a petite splash. Resurfacing, she looked back up to the cliff she had just stood on seconds ago.

A proud smile graced her face as she swam to a rock a couple feet away. She used her upper body strength to pull herself from the water and up to the natural seat near the top of the mini mountain. After nestling herself into the perfect position, she sat and watched the rest of the sunrise. Dolphins happily chattered as they jumped through the mild waves and danced in the air. Fish could be seen through the crystal waters and the girl felt at peace.

* * *

Less than a mile away, a young woman was galloping through a dense jungle on a white mare. The pair soon found themselves at a clearing that morphed into a field of sand leading to the waters of the Mediterranean. The sun sat on the horizon, growing at a steady pace. The comforting roar of the waves brought a smile to the woman's face as she slowed her stallion to a subtle canter, guiding it to the sea side.

She rode through the shallow waters as the island slowly came to life, in tune with the rising sun. The sweet melodies of the native birds filled the air as the harmonic clashes of metal on metal provided a steady beat for the bird song. Battle cries were carried by the soft breeze to the woman's ear. She shook her head and smiled at the sound, wondering why the first thing her sisters did every day was train rather than enjoy what nature had to offer.

As she began to slip deeper into her own mind, she failed to realize the blot of ink as it fell, like a raindrop, from the cloudless sky. Landing right in front of the stallion, it was immediately followed by a flood of identical droplets. However, unlike a normal liquid, the ink formed a pile that grew as more fell.

The pile morphed itself into a feminine figure; from head to toe it looked almost real. Curios, the stallion leaned forward and sniffed the figure. After the first inhale, the ink washed away to reveal a woman shrouded in a navy cloak.

Terrified, the horse bucked and threw her rider to the dampened sand. Stunned the woman's instincts took over as she drew her sword. Before getting to her feet, however, she felt a sharp pain in her midriff. Her eyes widened upon the realization of what had just happened, and her mouth opened in horror as blood began to spill out and pour down her chin. Using the last bit of her strength, she looked down at the sword lodged in her stomach as sticky wet blood oozed from the wound.

The hooded figure removed her sword, and replaced it with the other woman's; perfecting the counterfeit suicide. The figure maneuvered the arms and legs of the body in the appropriate positions, before leaving it to be found. Leaving their masterpiece behind, the figure made their way into the jungle, in the general direction of the grand marble buildings nestled on the hills in the distance.

* * *

Diana walked the familiar pathways with purpose as her eyes scanned the faces of her fellow Amazons in search of the youngest. She left no rock unturned as she made her way from the training facilities, to the royal palace; connected by a series of arches overgrown with pastel roses and ivy that created a wall-less hallway, to the throne room.

Entering the large room, Diana saw her mother seated on a throne of marble, encrusted with golden decals of laurel leaves. At least fifteen of her sisters were arranging flowers in gold and silver vases attached to the marble columns that lined the room and the adjoined banquet hall. At least twenty more were covering the wooden tables with silk cloths, while others arranged silverware on the newly silk-clad tables.

Diana approached her mother and bowed her head before speaking, "Mother, have you seen Kayley? I've been looking for her all morning but cannot find her anywhere."

"No dear, I haven't. Have you spoken to Donna? She and Kayley have become quite close over the years."

"I've tried mother but I can't find her either…I'm beginning to worry. It's not in Kayley's nature to just disappear."

"Well my child, she must be on the island somewhere. Continue your search, I would help but I must oversee the preparations for the celebration this afternoon. Ask Persephone for assistance, she is very good at finding things that don't want to be found."

"Thank you mother, I will make sure that Kayley is on time for the celebration." Diana replied with a slight bow before flying out of the throne room towards the stables.

Diana entered the stables and stroked the mane of Thávma, her black mare. The horses' keeper, Alkippe, entered and began to feed the queen's light brown mare Vasílissa.

Diana approached the blond haired Amazon and asked, "Alkippe, have you seen my daughter this morning?"

"No princess, I haven't. Kayley isn't usually one to ride before high noon."

"Thank you, I just haven't seen her yet today and I'm beginning to worry. This type of behavior isn't like her."

"Perhaps Princess, you might wish to talk to your sister. She just took her filly out to go for a ride on the south beach. It is possible that she and Kayley are meeting up to go for a swim."

"I'll be sure to find her. Thank you for the advice Alkippe." Diana replied as she left the stables and began her flight, over Chrysanthe's gardens, towards Themyscira's south beach.

* * *

Like her filly Eléftheros, Donna was full of life; she wasn't one to fall succumb to a daily routine no matter how much her mother begged. Queen Hippolyta wanted her youngest to train in the mornings, attend lunch with her sister and niece, and then in the afternoons Donna was to study with Alexa. After that, she was granted one hour for riding, then dinner with all of the other Amazons, and lastly she was to go to bed and prepare for the next day.

No matter how many lectures, or half hearted threats of solitary confinement for "self meditation," Donna refused to follow this schedule day after day. Like many other days, the seventeen-year-old Amazon chose to play hooky on this bright morning.

 _Artemis is probably sharpening her sword, ready to cut me in two by now. That woman sure has a temper when things don't go according to plan._ Donna thought to herself as she reached the path that wound through the forested area of the gardens leading to the sands of the south beach. _Now where could Kayley be? If I was two years younger, and it was my fifteenth birthday, where would I go to mope?_

"How could I be so stupid?!" Donna cried aloud as she turned around and steered her white filly towards the cliffs that line the eastern side of the south beach.

In minutes she had left the main part of the gardens behind and entered an ovular clearing lined with white rose bushes and tall oaks for shade. Her eyes quickly scanned the area looking for an ebony haired teenager; and after seeing none, Donna quickly dismounted and drew her sword. Something was not right.

She hesitantly stepped forward as thoughts raced through her mind. All of them filled with confusion and worry. _Where could she be? An hour before sunrise I heard her sneak out, so she obviously wanted to see the dawn. This is the only ideal place on the island to watch sunrise. It's also her favorite spot here on Themyscira. Kayley, where are you? You can't fly so you have to still be here somewhere?_

Donna moved throughout the clearing, careful not to step on anything that might give away her position. She looked behind the oaks and in-between the rose bushes. There was a stone bench that overlooked the cliffs and the sea. She ran her hand across its finish and looked over the cliff-side. Her eyes dashed from rock to rock, looking for anybody that might be sitting upon one.

At first she saw none, but a closer look revealed the figure of a fifteen year old girl sitting on the rock farthest away from the cliff. Knowing that there were only two people on the entire island under the age of twenty, Donna rolled her eyes as she jumped from the cliff and flew over to her niece.

Floating directly behind the only other person on Themyscira under twenty years of age, Donna tapped the raven-haired girl on the shoulder and asked, "Mind if I join this little moping party?"

"I'm not moping Donna, I'm merely admiring the beauties of sunrise over the sea." Kayley replied without missing a beat.

"Unhuh, you didn't answer my question." Donna responded as she sat down next to Kayley.

"I assume you may join us."

"Us?" A new voice questioned.

Kayley immediately stood up and turned around. "Mother," she exclaimed, "By us I meant myself and-"

"Her favorite Aunt in the entire world." A red haired woman with feathered wings interrupted as she flew over to the trio.

"Honestly Diana, do you think Kayley would be naïve enough to swim all the way out here from the south beach. Granted she does have great stamina and is in peak physical condition, but it isn't like she can get out here easily due to the strong currents, crashing waves, and jagged rocks everywhere." She continued in a joking manner, covering for her niece who did in fact swim out to their current location.

"It is nice to see you too Shayera." Diana laughed as she hugged her friend.

"And you princess."

"I'm actually quite shocked to see you here my friend. I never received your letter stating that you would be coming to the celebration today." Diana stated as she landed on the rock behind her daughter.

"Well that's odd," Shayera replied as she too landed, "I sent a letter at least two weeks ago stating that I would make it. It's weird that you never received it…unless someone else did and didn't inform you."

Both Diana and Shayera turned their heads and gave Donna their own motherly death stares.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you and Kayley. Especially since Shayera couldn't make it last year." Donna stated in defense.

"Well did you read the second page about how I couldn't stay long due to my daughter's tournament?"

"What second page?" Donna asked.

"And this is why we don't let you handle the mail." Kayley interjected.

"Will you relax? For the love of Zeus I'm only kidding. If I hadn't read the second page than why would I have told mother to move the banquet up for noon? Come on, it's almost time to eat," Donna exclaimed as she began to pull Kayley towards the shore, "I had Melina and Korinna make your favorite cake: chocolate with chocolate mousse icing and dark chocolate shavings. Come on!"

Donna pulled Kayley off the rock and into the air. They flew to the beach as Diana and Shayera followed at a leisurely pace.

"So how is Lila doing in lacrosse?" Diana asked.

"She's doing quite well; this summer season is keeping her in shape for the high school team. She really wants to make it again this year."

"That's good, how about John and Rex. How have they been?"

"Good, very busy though. The rainy weather lately has put their training on hold for a while."

"And they can't train indoors because?"

"I don't allow basketballs in the house so sparring is definitely out of the question. Between John and Rex, they've broken my house too many times." Shayera replied with a chuckle.

Diana laughed as she replied, "Makes sense. Thank Zeus the weather here is-" Diana was interrupted by an ear shattering scream.

Diana and Shayera tripled their speed and made their way towards the sound. Neither of them expected to find Kayley holding Persephone's lifeless body in her arms.

* * *

Donna was on the verge of tears as she looked to her sister for support. "We-we found her lying in a pool of her own blood. We do-don't know how long she's been here. Why would...why…why would she do this?" Donna stuttered as she tried to hold back tears. _Amazons don't cry. We are warriors._ She reminded herself as her sister analyzed the situation.

"I don't know Donna. Shayera, take Donna and Persephone's body to my mother and inform her of the situation. I'll get Kayley cleaned up and we'll meet you in the banquet hall. After a quick celebration we will address this further." Diana replied with an air of regality.

Donna and Shayera nodded as they took the body from Kayley's arms and flew back to the main part of the island.

Diana, on the other hand, went over to her daughter and led her to the ocean to help clean her blood covered hands. Kayley, in a trance-like state, followed her mother without complaint and without word. After Kayley's hands were clean, they walked in the same direction that Shayera and Donna headed just minutes before.

"She didn't kill herself." Kayley stated in a monotone.

"Kayley, you can't possibly know that for certain." Diana replied with a sigh, "It could be a possibility that not all is as it appears to be. But for now, we need to leave it be until we can find out the truth. We must do our best to celebrate your birthday until we know more."

"How can you say that Mother? She was one of our sisters, a fellow Amazon. Our main priority should be finding her killer, **not** celebrating my fifteenth birthday." Kayley shouted.

Diana turned to her daughter, and raised her chin up so that she could look into the teenager's sapphire blue eyes, "An honorable and noble thing to say my little sun and stars. But there is only one person on this earth who would want Persephone dead. And that person has been gone from this world for many years. So for now, we must not rule out the possibility of what we see. Now, we should probably hurry up to the banquet hall before Donna eats all of the food Melina and Korinna worked so hard to prepare."

 _Spoken like a true monarch._ Kayley thought as she forced out the most convincing smile as she ran ahead. "Race ya there!" she called over her shoulder.

Diana laughed and flew after her daughter. Teenage mood swings were something she would never get used to; and with Kayley, there was no way to predict them. As Diana caught up to the teenager, she grabbed her daughter by the underarms and lifted her into the air.

"That's cheating!" Kayley called out, as she held onto her mother's wrists so that she wouldn't fall, as they flew higher and higher into the sky.

Kayley had flown with her mother before but not since she had been a little girl. Being unable to fly herself, she had forgotten the feeling of the wind through her hair and the chirping of the birds' right next to her ear. But what she had missed most was the beautiful view of the island. The sun illuminated the marble structures and gave them a breathtaking glow. Yet the flight ended all too soon and the duo landed in front of the palace doors.

"Shall we?" Diana asked as she opened the door and ushered Kayley inside.

A chorus of "Happy Birthday!" welcomed Kayley as she entered the grand hall. The entire island had gathered to celebrate the girl's fifteenth birthday.

The marble columns that bore the weight of the palace were wrapped in spiraling red and blue banners. White stars hung from the ceiling and a fifteen-layer birthday cake was located to the right of Queen Hippolyta's throne

As Kayley tied to take in everything her Amazon sisters had done for her, she felt her body being pulled towards the tank-sized cake by an outside force. "Donna what are you doing?" Kayley asked.

"Shayera has to leave soon so you need to fly up to the top tier, blow out the candles, and cut the cake!" Donna exclaimed as she pushed her niece towards the white cake decorated with stripes and stars in red and blue.

Kayley turned to the seventeen-year-old and gave her a look of disbelief. With a sarcastic huff she replied, "You know I can't fly! Out of all of the Amazons only you and my mother can fly. Why in Tartarus would you all of a sudden think that I was grant-"

"Blah, blah, blah stupid technicalities, mumbo gumbo blah, blah," Donna interrupted, "I know you can't fly silly, it was just a figure of speech. Why do you think there's a ladder standing right beside the cake hmm?"

With a shake of her head and subtle smirk at her aunt's raised eye-brow, Kayley ascended the ladder to blow out her candles. Donna flew up beside her and shouted, "Make a wish!" startling Kayley and nearly causing her to fall from the ladder onto the hard marble floor. However, she kept her balance and playfully pushed her aunt as she sucked in a huge breath ready to blow out the fifteen candles.

But before she had the chance, a gust of wind blew the flames out for her. All heads turned to see who had crashed the party.

Standing in the doorway, was a woman. Dressed in a floor length Grecian dress and a navy blue cloak with a hood that hid her face, the woman made her way through the hall and advanced towards Queen Hippolyta.

As she walked, the crowd of Amazons parted like the Red Sea. Kayley descended from the ladder and stood next to her aunt Donna. As the woman in the cloak passed Kayley, she stopped and turned her head to look at the birthday girl. In that split second, Kayley felt as if a sword had been driven through her skull and punctured her brain. But being raised by a society of female warriors, Kayley showed no signs of her discomfort and just stared at the stranger who continued on.

As the figure approached Queen Hippolya's throne, Diana placed her hand on her sword and moved in between her mother and the stranger. Glaring daggers at the hooded woman, she forcefully stated, "Show your face stranger. What are you doing here?"

The figure looked towards Queen Hippolyta who raised her hand and gently commanded, "Stand down Diana. This woman is an old friend. What news do you have?"

The figure knelt before the queen and replied, "The time has come my queen. You must make your decision."

Before the queen could reply Diana interjected, "What decision?"

"Diana, stand down," Queen Hippolyta scolded.

"Mother how can you trust this woman? She refuses to show her face." Diana objected as she pointed the tip of her sword towards the stranger.

Queen Hippolyta nodded and the stranger nodded in reply. She removed her hood and almost every Amazon drew their breath. Standing before them was one of their own, and Amazon who had betrayed her people. With her golden hair and clear blue eyes, everyone stood in shock, not wanting to believe that she had survived.

"Aresia." Diana hissed.


	3. Chapter 2-Half Truths and Lies

Chapter 2: Half Truths and Lies

"Aresia," Diana hissed, "You should be dead."

Queen Hippolyta watched as her daughter inched closer to the golden haired woman. When she saw her daughter's right shoulder twitch, the princess' tell, she held up her hand and commanded, "Diana. I said stand down."

"This woman is a traitor to our people. She not only left Themyscira without approval but she also tried to kill you!"

"Not to mention Diana as well!" Donna added as she took a step forward blocking Kayley's view.

"And you have not left our shores without approval?" Queen Hippolyta scolded, "I know of Aresia's past sins better than most Diana. But the gods have given her a second chance and she now serves a greater purpose. I may be the Queen of the Amazons but who am I to question the Gods? Who are you to-"

"So what is this greater purpose?" Donna snidely remarked.

Aresia stood and faced the teenager, "Your attitude doesn't behoove you young princess. But since you insist to know my purpose for coming, I suppose I will have to inform the queen in public rather than in private. If she so pleases."

"Inform my mother of what?" Diana questioned.

"How much time do I have?" Queen Hippolyta asked as she descended her throne to speak with Aresia.

"For what?! What do you have a drastic time limit on?!" Donna practically shouted as she moved closer to her mother. _Gods I hate secrets,_ she thought.

"My queen," Aresia began, "The ancient prophecy shall be fulfilled in three weeks time. You must-"

"What prophecy?" Donna interrupted.

"Quiet sister," Diana scolded as she sent a glare to the "special guest."

"Perhaps, Aresia, it would be wise to start from the beginning." Hippolyta stated.

"Of course my queen. Long ago, when the world first began and the Gods ruled on high upon the top of Mount Olympus, a prophecy was decreed-"

* * *

As Aresia began her tale, the pain Kayley felt just moments before returned tenfold. As her vision began to blur over Kayley steadied herself by holding onto the table to her right. She bit her lip and tried to focus on what Aresia was saying

"-it told of a Protector, chosen by the Gods to bring the end of all that we know.

 _A child born of two worlds shall rise. Chosen by the Gods and born with gifts of five. With eyes red as blood, the end they bring to save. The death of all delivered by their hand on the third fortnight of the fifteenth year."_

The pain increased to a point where Kayley felt as though her head was on fire. All of the muscles in her body tensed as the banquet room in front of her blurred completely. Visions…no memories, flooded through her mind. Memories of things her conscious **didn't want** to remember.

After about thirty seconds, Kayley's vision returned to normal. She looked around and noticed that every last Amazon was in an uproar about the prophecy that Aresia had just recited. She could hear her sisters shouting things like "What does this have to do with Themyscira?" and "Do you mean to tell us that this 'Protector' is an Amazon?"

And then, it all clicked. The pain in her head when Aresia entered the room, how Kayley felt as though her head was aflame when Aresia recited the prophecy. The nightmares she had been having recently. What she had seen only moments ago. But today was Kayley's fifteenth birthday, and that confirmed it all.

"It's me," Kayley whispered to herself.

 _I need to get out of here,_ she thought, _It's too dangerous._

Luckily, no one in the room was paying her any attention and Kayley was able to sneak out of the banquet hall.

She ran straight for the stables, hoping that a ride on her trusted Pegasus would help clear her mind.

"I'm not a murderer…I don't want to become what I saw," She stated as she placed a saddle on Pegasus' back, "There has to be another way. There's something that I'm missing. There was someone…someone important. Gods why can't I remember? Please Hera, show me a sign."

The searing headache returned causing Kayley to wince in pain. Her prayer was answered.

"Terra…I…I need to find Terra." Kayley said as she mounted Pegasus.

Kayley steered Pegasus out of the stables and started her journey. Pegasus could sense her rider's anxiety and quickened her pace tenfold. As Pegasus spread her wings and lifted into the air, Kayley looked over her shoulder at the island paradise. As it grew smaller and smaller Kayley thought to herself, _I am so sorry mother._


	4. Chapter 3-Batting With A Bat

Chapter 3 – Batting With A Bat

Gotham City is well known for its crime rate, psychopaths, vigilantes, and social elite. And if the vigilantes, psychopaths, and crime rate are notorious, the parties thrown by Gotham's social elite are legendary. Usually one of these parties is the event of the season, especially when the Wayne family is hosting. An invitation represents your advancement up Gotham's social ladder. Yet, there are some parties and celebrations that remain a more private matter. These are the events that have the most meaning for the members of the Wayne family, for they are the parties that happen within the comforts of home. And today, the youngest Wayne's fifteenth birthday, is the day for one of those special celebrations.

Wayne manor was decorated to the nines, at the head of the household's insistence; and the entire family was helping put the finishing touches in place. Alfred Pennyworth was assisting young Tim Drake in hanging a "Happy Birthday" banner between the two columns that supported the living room's high ceiling. Dick Grayson was blowing up helium balloons with close friends Victor Stone and Garfield Logan, while Rachel Roth and Kori Anders were helping Barbra Gordon serve the food.

As the team of young adults, one teenager, and a trusty butler were finishing up the major decorating tasks, the lady of the house was pacing back and forth while going over the day's checklist.

"Cake is made, banner is hung, presents are bought, guests will arrive at noon, Connor knows to bring Adam over at one 'o'clock sharp…or at least he should. Hey Tim,"

"Yeah?"

"Connor knows to bring Adam over at one 'o'clock right?"

"I called and left a message on his cell an hour ago."

"Thanks sweetheart," Selina replied before going back to her checklist, "Balloons are blown up and are latex free, plates and silverware are clean, napkins are folded…alright I think that's everything. Oh wait, Bruce did you remember to pick up Adam's gift?"

As Selina waited for a reply from her husband she looked around the room with a look of pride and excitement, her baby boy would be fifteen today. When Bruce failed to reply after a minute's wait Selina asked again, "Bruce?" She looked around for her husband and then turned to Alfred, "Alfred, have you seen Bruce this morning?"

"No Miss Selina I haven't seen him. You might want to try downstairs." The butler replied.

"Thanks Alfred," Selina stated as she headed down the hallway towards the library of Wayne Manor. One of the few two story rooms in the house, it gave the Library of Congress a run for its money. Bookshelves lined a majority of the room's walls while one was occupied by a large neoclassical window overlooking the Gotham River. This view from the two-story library window is considered one of the top ten most beautiful places in Gotham according to the Gotham Gazette. But the most exquisite piece of art in the library is the old grandfather clock sitting in-between two book cases. Guests of Wayne Manor never give the old clock a second glance. But its greatest secret is revealed when the clock's hands point to 10:47 p.m., the time Martha and Thomas Wayne were killed.

Bruce Wayne sat in front of a wall sized computer furiously typing away. After what had happened the night before Bruce couldn't sleep, too many things just didn't add up. Bruce never even made it to ground level after he returned home from his mission with the League. Still in his Batman uniform Bruce had pulled an all-nighter trying to find some connection, no matter how small, to the simultaneous prison breaks of the Joker, Deathstroke, and Vandal Savage.

Each criminal was held in separate maximum security facilities located in different parts of the world. The Joker, like always, was at Arkham Asylum in Gotham, while Deathstroke was being kept at Iron Heights, and Vandal Savage was in a padded cell on Strikers Island waiting for his hearing at the world court. Last night, at 9:15 p.m. each of the three cells was opened without any use of electronic override or even a key. And each dangerous criminal disappeared without a trace. It didn't add up.

The rest of the League was so focused on finding the three that the analysis of each cell was rushed. However, the world's greatest detective couldn't let that stand. As the League led worldwide searches, Batman analyzed each crime scene with a fine-toothed comb. After gathering as much evidence as possible, he returned to solitude to run every single lead. Bruce was so focused on his work that he didn't even hear the old grandfather clock slide open, or the sound of his wife descending the stairs.

"Have you been down here all night?"

"You know Selina, it isn't polite to sneak up on people." Bruce replied with a small smile as he spun around to face his wife's concerned face.

"Bruce you may be the Batman but you aren't invulnerable. You need your sleep and we have guests arriving in less than forty-five minutes. You promised you wouldn't miss this one. He's counting on you to be true to your word."

"Adam will understand. Finding these three is the most important thing right now."

"Bruce, Clark told me what happened last night. The entire League is searching for them. You will be able to take a break for your son's birthday party. And who knows, maybe a little extra time for a game of cat and mouse." Selina purred as she slunk her arms around Bruce's neck.

"Selina," Bruce started.

"I don't want to hear it," She interrupted, "You promised that you would be there today. Sweetheart, the League is larger now; it isn't just the original six members trying to take on the worst of the worst." Selina continued as she went in for a kiss, but before she could claim her prize Bruce turned his head.

"Seven," Selina pulled away, "There were seven original members of the Justice League." Bruce coldly replied as he stood up and walked towards the stairs, "I won't skip out on Adam's birthday party Selina. I made a promise to my son that I intend to keep."

"As do I Bruce," Selina replied as she followed her husband back upstairs to the manor.

After Bruce had taken a quick shower, and changed into a simple pair of dress slacks matched with a sky blue button down shirt, he joined the medium sized crowd that had amassed in the manor's living room.

The party had been Selina's idea. Her original plan included the founding members of the League and their families along with all of Gotham's elite. She wanted her son's fifteenth birthday to be the event of the year. After nearly three days of persuasion, badgering, slight threatening, and a stern reminder that birthdays had become private affairs ever since Bruce's fiasco of a birthday back in February, Bruce had managed to convince his wife to downsize the party. Thankfully, it was just the original members of the League and their families, Adam's closest friends. However, Dick managed to get his two cents into the conversation and persuaded Selina to let the original members of the Teen Titans attend as well as Barbra Gordon. Bruce didn't complain. He cared for the Titans and saw their potential. He just hated throwing parties with super powered guests…they always ended up breaking something.

Bruce scanned the room as he made his way towards the food table. He would never admit it to his wife, but he was very hungry after not eating since lunch the day before. As he was preparing a plate of food he saw Wally walk up to the table.

"Hey Bruce, how's life in the cave been treating ya?" Wally jokingly asked as he started filling his own plate.

"It would be better if I could find a connection between our three escapees." Bruce replied.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about work today. Wasn't that one of Selina's rules?" Wally asked with a laugh.

"Yes it was. So I suggest you two stop talking about League business and enjoy the party."

"Clark Kent always the Boy Scout." Bruce replied with a small chuckle as he shook his best friend's hand.

* * *

Across town, two teenage boys were at the batting cages for what was supposed to be a fun day. One of the boys was putting all of his frustrations, anger, effort, and disappointment into every swing; while the other was simply going through the motions and getting more irritated with every hit ball. Both boys had jet-black hair, and even though each had their hair styled differently, the average tourist would consider them to be twins. But this wasn't the case. The boy with his mother's violet eyes was a year older than his friend, the one getting even more wound up with every home run he hit. The taller of the two was sixteen years old, and for the life of him couldn't figure out why his best friend was acting like a hot head. He put his bat down and stepped over to the fence separating the two.

"Dammit Adam, why are you so pissed? It's your birthday for fuck's sake, lighten up!" He shouted to get his friend's attention while punching the chain-link cage causing it to bend to the shape of his fist.

The other boy, Adam, snapped out of his stupor and turned to look at the powerful sixteen year old whose brows were scrunched up in frustration. Noticing the shape of the cage, Adam replied with a laugh, "You know Connor if you don't keep your temper in check you might reveal that your father is actually Superman and not Clark Kent like your mom says."

Following his friend's gesture to the dent in the metal, Connor was at first surprised and then shook his head with a laugh, "You and I both know that Clark Kent is Superman," Connor looked around before speeding into the other cage to return the metal to its proper verticality, "Guess I'm lucky that no one is at the cages right now. But seriously, it's your birthday. Why are you in such a shitty mood?"

"You know why. You have been my best friend since we were in diapers-"

"Well according to our moms. Don't know about you but I can't remember our baby days." Conner interrupted.

"You know what I mean," Adam continued with a glare, "Every year all I want is one thing. And my father still refuses to even humor the idea of me helping out after hours. Then, to add more salt to the wound, the man has missed my birthday every year since I was ten due to something. He always has an excuse."

"Yeah I know, the whole 'Gotham comes first' lecture, I'm sorry bro."

"Not every superhero can balance work and family the way Clark Kent and John Stewart do," Adam replied with a shrug as Connor clapped him on the back, "I just hope that my mother hasn't gone overboard this year to compensate for Dad bailing."

As the boys walked from the batting cages to Connor's red pick up truck, Adam thought about everything that had led to his foul mood. He loved his family, and he knew that they loved him unconditionally. But sometimes, the young Wayne wondered if things could have been different if he was actually Connor's brother by blood rather than brother through friendship.

Adam was the son of Bruce Wayne and Selina Wayne, née Kyle. Adam had inherited his father's curiosity and intellect leading him to figure out, at the meager age of five, that Bruce Wayne was the Batman. In actuality Alfred had left the door to the Batcave open after hearing Adam cry for his father to tuck him in repeatedly for an entire week. Not even Bruce knew Alfred was behind his youngest son stumbling down the steps of the Batcave.

Ever since that night, when Bruce returned late to find his kid playing with a Batarang, Adam had wanted to be his father's sidekick. Dick Grayson didn't help matters when he flat out told Adam of his role as the caped crusader's sidekick the very next morning just to get on his adopted brother's good side. Dick was very tired of Adam using the "blood son" argument to win the remote when they watched TV together. The "blood son" thing never truly ended to Dick, and later Tim's, dismay.

When Adam was eight his parents adopted a young boy named Timothy Drake. Tim was two years older than Adam and they became very close. Wally West always joked that Adam, Tim and Connor were like the Three Musketeers. However, a year after Tim became part of the Wayne family; Dick had a major falling out with Bruce. He renounced the Robin moniker and moved to Jump City to start the Teen Titans as the superhero Nightwing.

It wouldn't be another year until Gotham saw the boy wonder again. However it was no longer Dick Grayson behind the mask, but the twelve year old Tim Drake. Tim discovered Bruce's secret six months after Dick had left Gotham. Like his younger brother, Tim wanted to become the next Robin. Even though Adam had known of Bruce's dual life longer than his brother, Tim was older and mature enough to understand that good and bad weren't always black and white. He also was more of a detective than Adam, who preferred the physical tests of the vigilante lifestyle…and the gadgets.

As Adam was zoning out, Connor was doing his best to take the most indirect route back to Wayne Manor. Adam hated the surprise parties that his mother threw every year. They were always filled with the high and mighty of Gotham. Black tie events filled with people Adam barely knew, except for Veronica Vreeland's daughter Victoria one of his school friends from Gotham Academy. And every year, since his tenth birthday, Adam tried to back out of the party by using Connor as an excuse. They would plan an elaborate schedule filled with their favorite activities: going to the batting cages, playing laser tag, normal kid stuff. Connor wouldn't use his abilities and Adam wouldn't spend every minute treating the day like a training exercise. However, by noon their mothers would track them down to whichever batting cage the boys were at and drag the pair to whatever location Selina Wayne had chosen for the surprise party that year.

But this year was different. This year Bruce finally convinced his wife to forgo the expensive black tie party filled with Gotham's elite and keep the event small. Close friends and family only for a birthday party at the Wayne's ancestral home.

As discreet as Connor was trying to be, Adam noticed the sign for Gotham Heights instantly. He turned to his friend and stated. "We better not be going back to the manor for a surprise party."

"Dude, seriously, lighten up. It's your birthday and you might actually like this party. Vicki Vreeland might give you your first kiss." Connor humorously retorted.

"Wha-I don-I don't even like Vicki like that." Adam sputtered out as he cleared his throat and tried to suppress the blush that was spreading across his checks.

"Yes, your mom concocted a giant scheme to make your birthday a happy experience. Adam, seriously, surprise parties aren't that bad. You are probably the only person on the face of this Earth who hates their birthday."

"Other people would too if their father always promised to be there and never showed up. I'm telling you Conner he always has some excuse. It's either Justice League business or Batman related emergency or some type of Wayne Enterprises problem that he needs to personally take care of."

"So he missed a couple of parties what's the big deal? Your dad is an extremely busy guy. Besides he would always make up for it somehow. I seem to remember that last year Uncle Bruce gave you a brand new dirt bike for an apology present."

"That isn't the point."

"Well then make your point numskull because we are back at the manor and if you are being broody Batman Jr. over there than your mother is going to blame _me_ for _your_ bad mood." Connor retorted as he began pulling up Wayne Manor's front drive.

"My mother couldn't kill you even if she wanted; you're the son of Superman. Dude you're practically invincible." Adam replied with a small chuckle.

"The key word there is practically. And I'm sure if she wanted to your mom could easily find your dad's stash of Kryptonite," Connor stated as he parked the car, "Ok now please just act surprised, or else your brothers will kill me too."

"Whatever." Adam replied with a slight smile and a shake of his head.

The boys opened the front doors of the manor to find the main foyer in darkness.

"I wonder where everyone could be." Adam sarcastically stated.

As soon as Adam said that Selina came out from behind the couch and turned on the lights. She put her hands on her hips and turned towards Conner, "You told him didn't you?"

"He figured it out for himself Aunt Selina. I swear on my mother's life!" Conner replied as he raised his hands in surrender.

"You better not swear on my life young man. I happen to be in excellent health." Lois Lane-Kent stated as she too came out from behind her own hiding spot.

"I would never! I love you too much for that." Connor quickly replied as he gave his mother a hug before speeding over to the buffet table.

Adam laughed at his friend's stupidity and hugged his mother as the rest of the party guests walked out from where they were hiding. Tim immediately turned on the stereo and the party came into full swing.

"Thanks mom." Adam said.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Selina replied as she ruffled her son's hair, "Oh and before I forget, the present with the green wrapping is from the Vreelands. They couldn't make it this year."

After pulling out of the hug Adam followed his best friend's lead towards the buffet table while he scanned the room. Everyone was here. The founding members of the Justice League, except Shayera Stewart who was on a business trip, the founding members of the Teen Titans, both of his brothers, his mother, heck even Lila and Rex Stewart managed to show up despite their busy schedules. Everyone was here, celebrating his birthday, except the one person who mattered most: Adam's father.

As Adam let out a sigh and filled his plate with food he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "No did you really think that I would miss your birthday again. I'm disappointed son."

Adam turned to face his father and couldn't help as a big toothy smile spread across his face, "Thanks for coming dad."

Bruce pulled his son into a hug and said, "Nothing is more important."

It wasn't the exact apology Adam hoped for, but it was enough considering Bruce Wayne rarely apologizes.

"Adam look out!" Tim called out

Adam turned around only to be greeted with a pie to the face. "That's revenge for my birthday last year." A girl stated with a smile as she wiped her hands off on a napkin.

Bruce chuckled as his son wiped chocolate mousse off of his face. "I'm going to kill you Lila." Adam growled.

"No you aren't. You wouldn't dream of hitting a girl. Besides, be grateful I was the one who pied you and not Rex. He's got a stronger right hook than me, probably would have broken your nose."

"You know you can't beat me Li. I am the son of Batman after all."

"And I'm the daughter of Hawkgirl and Green Lantern, twin sister of War Hawk. What's your point?" Lila replied with a wink and crossed the room to give her brother a high five.

Alfred walked over to Adam and handed the fifteen year old a towel. "You have a little something on your face Master Adam."

Adam shook his head and scowled, "Thanks Alfred, I hadn't noticed. I'll go clean myself up. "

"Good idea sir." Alfred replied to the fifteen year old. He then turned to the Wayne patriarch and asked, "Shall I go light the candles on Master Adam's birthday cake?"

"Of course Alfred, that would be wonderful." Selina answered as she walked over to her husband and put an arm around his waist.

"Very well then." Alfred replied as he headed toward the kitchen.

"Can you believe Lila just did that?" Selina asked her husband.

"Considering that he made her cake explode last year just be grateful the pie wasn't laced with Thanagarian spices."

"Good point."

"Do you truly think he's ready Selina?" Bruce asked, concern written on his face.

"Bruce, he's fifteen years old. Much older than Dick or Tim were."

"I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened."

"I know…but we both have to admit that Adam is growing up. It's all he's ever wanted for ten years. Bruce, he can handle it."

Bruce kissed his wife's head and stated, "I know."

* * *

The rain was coming down hard and Pegasus was struggling. Kayley couldn't remember the proper protocol for flying in a storm. Fly above the cloud line or just under. The thunder and lightning didn't give her much time to think of an answer as the sounds left her in fear. Fear of falling. Fear of being struck by lightning. Fear of death. She couldn't die, not yet.

"Please, Zeus, forgive me. I meant no offense in leaving Themyscira. Hera please," Kayley begged, "why is your husband doing this?"

Kayley's reply was a deafening clap of thunder quickly followed by a bolt of lightning. Pegasus swerved to the right, barely avoiding the blast and saving her rider. "Good girl." Kayley stated as she rubbed Pegasus' neck. But the tender moment was short lived as the storm gained strength. In a split second Kayley felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder and her world turned dark as she began to fall.

* * *

Adam came out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders expecting the party guests to still be mingling. Instead, Adam was greeted with a face-full of frosting.

"What the hell Lila?" Adam shouted as he wiped the vanilla butter cream off his face.

"This time it wasn't me rich boy," Lila replied with a laugh, "your brothers are particularly good pranksters."

Dick wrapped his arm around his youngest brother's shoulders, "You're turning fifteen today,"

"Which means," Tim continued as he ruffled the young teenager's hair, "Selina's ban on a true prank war is officially over."

"Are you kidding me? Tim you're seventeen years old, and Dick you're twenty-two, don't you guys think you're a little too old for this? Besides, the last time a prank war was held three Venetian glass vases were destroyed. Your prank wars cost this family thousands of dollars!" Selina questioned as she put her hands on her hips.

"Come on Selina, lighten up a little. There's nothing wrong with a good prank every once in a while." Wally teased.

"You know what Mom, Uncle Wally's right," Adam said as he finished wiped icing from his face, "What's the point in having brothers if you can't goof around every once in a while? Besides, I think we can afford to replace some gaudy decorations."

"Glad to see you're such a good sport baby brother." Dick said smiling.

"I'm a good sport alright, but I am also a very sore loser." Adam replied as he shoved two slices of cake into his older brother's faces.

"Hey that's not fair! Conner got you cake by using super speed." Tim shouted.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Adam replied with a laugh as he walked towards his best friend.

"Alright boys enough," Bruce interjected, "It's time to actually eat the cake."

"Yes and there is silverware on the buffet table. I suggest you use it Master Dick and Master Tim, only babies eat cake with their entire faces." Alfred added.

In a matter of minutes, "Happy Birthday" had been sung and slices of chocolate cake with vanilla butter cream frosting had been distributed. Victor Stone had turned the television onto the Gotham Knights vs. Metropolis Monarchs baseball game and shortly everyone was invested in America's favorite pastime. Well, everyone except for the adults.

"So John," Lois asked, taking a bite of her cake, "when is Shayera going to be back from her business trip?"

"She called me this morning and said she should be home by tonight."

"But I thought she was supposed to be in Milan for a couple more days?"

"That's what I thought too Lois, but apparently something's happened and she needs to be back in the country as soon as possible."

"Well I hope everything is ok." Selina sympathized.

"Shayera's a tough girl. I'm sure she can straighten everything out at that silly job of hers." Wally chimed in while sipping his drink.

"Shayera's job is not silly Wally," Lois countered, "Being the curator of an internationally renowned modern art gallery is quite a high honor."

Wally choked on his drink, "She works at an art gallery? Bruce you told me that Shayera was an archaeologist!"

"I was kidding." Bruce replied in his classic deadpan. The Batman's stoic face, and Wally's heartbroken expression, caused Clark and John to double over in laughter.

"You should see the look on your face Wally!" Clark said in between breaths.

"Well you two laugh now; I'm going to have Shayera introduce me to some of the gallery's models. And then we will see whose laughing." Wally replied.

"It's an art gallery, not a modeling agency. Besides Wally, what about Iris? I thought the two of you were together now?" Lois asked.

"Unfortunately Iris and I are in a rough spot right now; and I'm not quite sure what we are. But thanks for setting us up in the first place Lois." Wally replied with a small smile.

Out of nowhere J'onn's cell phone went off. "J'onn Jones," he answered.

"J'onn we agreed no work, today is abo-" Selina was interrupted as J'onn put his hand up to silence her.

"Shayera slow down, I can't understand what you're saying." J'onn said into the device.

" _Put me on speaker, its better if everyone can hear what I have to say."_ Shayera replied.

"Shayera what's going on?" Clark questioned after the Martian had turned on the speaker phone.

"First of all, after what the League had to handle last night why on Earth would you turn off your com-links _and_ your cellphones? I've been trying to get in touch with any one of you for the past twenty minutes." Shayera said in an angry huff.

"It's Adam's birthday Shayera. We all promised Selina and Bruce a League-free day." John said to his wife.

"Well turn on the news, something's happened at Gotham's Miller Harbor. People are saying that a girl fell out of the sky and crashed into one of the ships that are docked there."

"Dick, Tim," Bruce called over to his adopted sons, "turn on the news."

"That's horrible Shayera but what does it have to do with the League?" Lois asked as the adults made their way towards the kids.

"The poor kid is being attacked." Shayera replied.

"By who?" Lois asked.

"More like by what Mom," Connor replied as everyone looked at the television screen in awe.


	5. Chapter 4 - Open Your Eyes

Chapter 4 – Open Your Eyes

The sound of the wind pounded in her ears. She couldn't make heads or tails of where she was. Her stomach felt as though it was sinking. Excruciating pain shot through her left shoulder and she could smell burning flesh. As much as she tried, she just couldn't open her eyes. She was falling, that much was certain.

Through her eyelids she saw a flash of white light. _Lightning,_ she thought. Yet there was no rumble of thunder to answer the flash. Instead of thunder, she heard the deafening crash of metal on metal accompanied by the excruciating pain of breaking bones and torn flesh. She felt the blood begin to pool on her back as she crashed through a second metal shield and landed into a pile of wooden crates and strange metal objects.

Again she willed her eyes to open, and again they refused. She tried moving her arms and legs, yet they refused to budge. The pain was nothing new; she had experienced far worse throughout her lifetime. But the inability to move her body brought fear.

 _I will die here_ , she thought, _I will never see my mother again. I have failed._ A tear escaped her eye. She had not cried since infancy, not even in the recent weeks as nightmares plagued her sleep. In that instant, as the tears rolled down her cheek, she felt weak.

As she began to lose complete feeling in her limbs, she saw a purple hue behind her eyelids. _A gift of five_ , was her last thought as her mind became clouded. Reality slowly slipped away as the purple hue began to fade into the strange sounds and she gave into exhaustion.

* * *

Renee Montoya had seen many strange things during her time with the Gotham City Police Department; and in a city filled with maniac clowns, deranged botanists, and a gangster with an affinity for birds, a purple fireball falling from the sky shouldn't be too out of the blue. But such an event was a first. There was no evidence of arson, explosives, or anything to explain why debris was currently floating in the harbor alongside the dock. And to add to the confusion, Renee had yet to see any sort of purple light around the premises or emanating from, what witnesses had been calling, the crash sight.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Renee Montoya. I've just arrived at Miller Harbor, Dock Nine. Send back up to secure the area, one of the LexCorp freighters has sustained serious damage," as she walked closer to the freighter Montoya noticed a faint light flickering up on the main deck, "I am ascending the gangplank now to look for possible survivors on board. I will let you know what I find."

"Back up is on the way Detective, use extreme caution until it arrives."

"Roger that." Montoya replied as she took her hand from the walkie-talkie on her left shoulder and drew her gun from its holster.

As she walked up the gangplank to the main deck, Renee felt a chill creep up her spine; the type you get when you know that you're being watched. She switched the gun's safety off as her right foot stepped off the gangplank and onto the main deck. Following the flickering light that she saw out of the corner of her eye, Detective Montoya moved toward the freighters' bow.

As she moved closer to the light source, Montoya noticed that many of the shipping containers had slightly slid from their transport locations. Not enough to move from one place on the ship to another, but enough to indicate rotation. It was as if they had been moved not by some sort of meteor impact, but by people with super human abilities. The walls of certain containers were caving inward, _As if the metal wall was pushed to cave by force,_ Detective Montoya thought as she ran a hand along the side of one container as she passed. _They also appear to be pushed into a radial pattern, as if they are pointing towards something…_

Realizing that the containers were aligned with her path towards the strange light at the central bow of the ship, Montoya raised her gun and began to walk at a more rapid pace.

Turning left along the width of a container, she inched towards the corner and exclaimed, "This is Detective Montoya of the GCPD," she turned the corner with her gun forward but her body protected, "Come out with your hands up!"

The light died.

Montoya slowly approached the shipping container in the center of this strange pattern, the one with walls that were pushed outward and the top caving in. Walking along the length of the container she was just hiding behind. "This is Detective Montoya of the GCPD," she repeated, "Come out with-"

Montoya stopped as she heard her combat boot squelch in some sort of liquid. She looked down to the sight of blood. Not seawater as she had hoped.

"This is Detective Montoya, I need a paramedic team sent to Dock Nine at Miller Harbor stat. There is blood everywhere but no signs of life so far." Creeping to the container doors, Montoya took a breath as she lowered her gun and peaked her head around.

In the center of it all, at the end of the trail of blood, was a teenage girl no older than fifteen. She was curled up in the fetal position directly under the hole in the roof of the shipping container; her face contorted in anguish and pain.

Montoya holstered her gun and ran towards the kid in a panic, "Dispatch this is Detective Montoya, I need that ambulance now. There's a fifteen-year-old Jane Doe here who appears to be the cause of impact. She is unconscious but in serious pain. I can't see any broken bones but she is still bleeding."

"Montoya, this is Gordon," Came the reply through the walkie-talkie, "Backup has just arrived and the ambulance is a few blocks out. Do not engage the kid. She may be dangerous. Keep your distance and wait for the paramedics."

"With all due respect Commissioner she is in pain and barely alive. If I keep my distance we will loose her sir, and any chance of an explanation as to what is going on." Montoya replied in a huff.

"We don't know what we are dealing with here!" Gordon yelled back as Montoya yanked the communication device of its clip on her shoulder and held it directly in front of her mouth.

"The is blood _everywhere._ She _will_ die if I don't do something. If you want answers you _will_ give me permission to try and stop the bleeding until the _paramedics_ arrive. Send more officers on deck to canvas the area. I'm _not_ leaving this girl alone." Montoya's faced hardened into a scowl with each word.

"Bullock and a team are already up the gangplank and searching the rest of the ship. You will not engage Montoya. That. Is. An. Order." Came Commissioner Gordon's strained yet exhausted reply. "This isn't your niece Renee. The paramedics will get here in time. I swear." His change in tone caused Detective Montoya to hesitate in taking off her jacket to use for compression.

Her head fell at his words. "If she dies before the paramedics get here James…it's on you." Montoya replied with a sigh as other officers hesitantly entered the shipping container.

* * *

There was blood everywhere. It lined the streets and turned them into rivers of red. Buildings were on fire all around her. Bodies were littering the pavement. But she was unharmed.

Demons flew through the skies, attacking anyone that still drew breath. Their black shrouds drawing mind-numbing screams of fear from their victims. Terrible screams that only ended with the sound of a neck being cracked in two, or the sound of a heart being ripped from a person's body. But she was left alone.

The sky was no longer a comforting blue. But dark angry red, that mirrored the pain and death that existed below its horizon. Nothing seemed right. The world was ending. Everyone and everything was dying. But she continued on.

It wasn't until she saw familiar faces that her hands instinctively ran through her hair, her hands trembling in anxiety and fear as she watched the demons descend. A scream of anguish threatened to tear through her throat as her loved ones fell.

As familiar faces became lifeless one by one, she tried to scream. But no sound came.

She tried to run to those she knew. But she could not move.

Her mother was the last one standing. It was then that she managed to tear her feet from the asphalt and start to run. But she wasn't fast enough.

As her mother's body fell to the ground in seconds that seemed to last years, she too fell to her knees. A part of her had died. The only life she knew, the only family she had, was gone. She was all that was left of the world. She was the last one.

Her eyes were shut in anger, in pain, in desperation that this wasn't real. Her breathing was ragged. As she tried to steady her breath the demons approached her. They guided her to her feet. Her eyes were still closed.

 _Open your eyes._

She refused. It couldn't be real. It had to be a dream.

 _Open your eyes._

This time she did. And in the second they were open, she saw the blood on her hands.

 _Open your eyes._

They were shut again. Her bloody hands clenched into fists. This wasn't real. She knew it wasn't real. But it is still her fault.

 _Open your eyes._

This time she listened. And she raised her head to the demon before her. She knew him. She knew his name. She knew his face. And she despised him. He led her down the wrong path.

 _Open your eyes._

She slowly relaxed her fists, and drew back the hood that shrouded his face from the world.

 _Open your eyes._

"My eyes are open. And I will not let this happen. I won't let you turn me into this. I won't let you guide me down this path. My eyes are open." She found her voice.

 _Open your eyes._

Her eyes closed again as she drew a breath.

"You're not real. This isn't real. I still have time."

 _Open your eyes_

A white light flashed back and forth. Left to right behind her eyelids.

 _She's alive, but only just._

 _We need to wake her up before attempting to move her onto the stretcher._

 _Please kid open your eyes. You've got to wake up._

 _Open your eyes._

And this time, she did. Her eyes fluttered open to a reality she never expected to see. Three strange people, in strange clothes, hovering over her, waving a light in her face, and trying to get her to answer questions that weren't relevant. Not after what she just saw.

* * *

The minutes seemed like hours to Detective Montoya as she stood over the injured girl. Keeping a close eye on the slow yet steady rise and fall of the girls' arms, Montoya knew that she still lived. Her back was still bloody, and at times is sounded like she was screaming. Yet when she asked Officers Russo and Bolton if they heard the girl say anything their answer was always no. _Am I hearing things?_ Montoya questioned.

Finally the paramedics arrived and began to treat the wounds on the young girl's back. They checked her breathing and her heart rate as best they could with her body locked into the fetal position. Her clothing was torn and ragged. With a circular burn mark on the back left shoulder. As the paramedics tried to get a closer look, the young girl began to shake.

It wasn't as violent as a seizure…but it wasn't normal. Her arms and legs flung out of the fetal position, causing those tending to her to flinch backwards in response. But they quickly regained their composure and were able to roll the young girl onto a backboard and begin to analyze the damage on the front of her body.

Surprisingly, the damage appeared to be very minimal. It didn't make any sense. If she had crashed into the freighter as it appeared, and as witnesses reported, her body should be broken in multiple places. However, no bones were broken or showed signs of fracture.

"She must be made of stronger stuff than normal." Officer Russo mused as he looked over Detective Montoya's shoulder.

"Will she survive?" Montoya questioned as she took a step closer to the paramedics.

The paramedic ceased listening to the girl's heartbeat for a moment to reply, "She's alive, but only just. By any normal account this kid shouldn't even be alive right now. So it seems likely but it is hard to say. We need her to wake up before attempting to move her onto the stretcher. Her body is too tense for us to secure her to the backboard properly." The unconscious girl's toes curled in response.

"She needs to open her eyes," The second paramedic, who was holding her head steady added, "She most likely has a severe concussion and if she remains unconscious her chance of surviving through the night is minimal at best."

The ebony haired teenager groaned in agony. Tears began to leak from her eyes as her nose scrunched up in pain. But as her facial muscles relaxed, Montoya saw her eyelids flutter.

"Didn't you see, her eyes just fluttered. She's responding to something," Montoya stepped around the second paramedic and kneeled by the teenager's hand, subconsciously grabbing it in her own, "Please kid open your eyes. You've got to wake up."

And this time Jane Doe's eyes opened.

As she returned to consciousness, the young girl tried to sit up, only to be held in place by the paramedic located above her head.

The other paramedic drew a small flashlight out from his bag and began to move it back and forth in front of the teenager's eyes. Naturally the young girl closed her eyes and flinched away at the intrusive light. But her eyes opened once again as she focused on the light that was in front of her. She tracked the light as everyone began to talk at once.

"Pupils are equal and reactive to light."

"Detective Montoya can you please release the kid's hand so I can secure her to the backboard." Montoya let go of the teenager's hand as she raised her head to get a better look at what was going on, only for the paramedic with the flashlight to gently force her head backwards to rest on the board.

"Will she be ok?"

"Russo, Bolton, pull the stretcher over and help clear a way to the ambulance."

The two officers sprung into action as they replied, "Right away Detective Bullock."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Montoya stepped backwards as the paramedics hustled around the now conscious kid.

"Who are you people?" Everyone in the shipping container looked at the girl in surprise. _So she can talk,_ they thought.

"There does not appear to be bleeding in the brain. That's good. There does not appear to be debris in either eye."

"What's going on? Where am I?" Her voice was strained from trauma and lack of use, but the look in her eyes proved to Montoya that she knew everyone had heard her earlier question.

The paramedic that wasn't checking the patient's eyes was now at the girl's feet, "She's secure to the backboard. We need that stretcher now."

"What are you doing?" Her eyes widened in fear when she realized that her arms and legs were tied to the thing underneath her body.

"Hold on a second we need to ask this kid some questions about what happened." Detective Bullock said with an air of authority as he moved towards the kneeling paramedics.

Officers Russo and Bolton appeared in front of the shipping container with the stretcher at the ready as the paramedic with the flashlight clicked it off and rose to his feet. He walked towards Detective Bullock with a determined look in his eye, "That isn't your call detective. This young woman has lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

"I don't need a hospital. I need to know where I am." The girl demanded as Detective Montoya and the other paramedic lifted the backboard with the intention of placing her on the stretcher.

"You need a thorough examination to further determine your injuries." The paramedic at her head replied.

Detective Bullock stepped out of the container and followed the paramedics towards the stretcher, clearly agitated, "Look ditch doctor, there are no other survivors on this ship. All we have to go on is drugged out wackos who claim they saw some purple fireball blow this place up. We need to question this kid for answers."

Once she was secure on the stretcher, the paramedic that told Bullock off earlier stared him down, "She needs medical attention. You can question her after she has received that."

They began to wheel the stretcher towards the gangplank and onto the dock with Gotham's finest hot at their heels. In the midst of everything, Jane Doe was terrified. No one was listening to her. As much as she struggled she couldn't free her arms or her legs. The best she could do was keep moving her head and allow her eyes to dart around in a pitiful attempt to get some sense of location.

Detective Montoya saw this and her heart broke for the girl. She was terrified, and it didn't help that the paramedics had to deal with Detective Bullock. That would cause any medical professional's bedside manner to fall to the wayside.

Once everyone was off the gangplank, Commissioner Gordon approached the pissed off doughnut loving detective, "What's going on here?" He asked.

"These biophones won't let us question the suspect." Bullock raged as the paramedics put the stretcher into a more upright position.

"She needs medical attention Commissioner."

"What's your name?" Detective Montoya asked as she walked to the young girl's side.

Her breathing was erratic and her eyes kept darting around, trying desperately to take in her surroundings. At first glance, Gordon thought the girl was looking for something that scared her. But after hearing the female detective's question, the teenager's breathing slowed down and she seemed to calm herself. "Kayley," she replied as she faced Detective Montoya.

"My name is Kayley."

Please review. Feedback is always welcome. :)


End file.
